My So-Called Life : Angela in 2016
My So-Called Life : Angela in 2016 is the title of a short video portraying Angela Chase as a 37 year old woman. Angela Chase was played by Beth Hoyt and appears on her YouTube channel BethInShow. The video was published on October 5, 2016. The video is made to appear as a humorous parody of the typical segments of the My So-Called Life series. Synopsis The video contains mostly head shots of Angela in various locations and a few shots from her point of view. A voice over of Angela's thoughts is heard the entire video. The setting of the video is 20 years after the events of In Dreams Begin Responsibilities in the year 2016. Angela is 37 years old and lives in Los Angeles, California. She lives a contemporary life-style and continues to use Crimson Glow hair dye. Angela seems to have developed a melancholic disposition as she observes the ironies surrounding her and the mindless credulity and false perceptions of others. She also displays similar flaws within herself as she describes her absurd fantasies. Her thanatophobia distracts her from exuberance and she questions the veracity happiness is experienced by others. Interpretation In the beginning of the video, Angela reflects that the various outfits she chooses do not change who she really is. Yet, in the ending of the video, Angela tells us that one of the best things about Starbucks is the ability to tell the cashier any name one wishes, Angela cites the name Fiona, and when they call that name (announcing that your drink is ready) one then identifies with that name. Here the changing of clothing is just as variable as changing one's name. Neither especially define who a person is in essence, but Angela identifies with the name. The conflict of her inability to reconcile these two beliefs is the root of how she sees things in the rest of the video. She wishes to be who she really is and she sees her world the way it really is. She does not find joy in presenting herself the way sociological conventions dictate (the way she "is supposed to") nor does she see her world in like fashion (the way she "is supposed to"). It is this same awareness of the Perception vs. Reality dynamic which led Angela to quit the Yearbook production staff in Pilot. She identifies with the changed name because it is something she chose. It is something she created. Angela most likely chose the name Fiona after Princess Fiona, from the Shrek franchise. Shrek was popular during Angela's generation and Princess Fiona struggles with identity in much the same way as Angela. Fiona appears as a human woman part of the time and as an ogre the rest. Fiona is really an ogre but she keeps her true self hidden. Like Angela, Fiona feels a lack of liberty to express her true self. What Angela must understand is that she is the one who creates her reality, her identity, her so-called life. She finds a way to change her life temporarily by changing her name at Starbucks (she hacked the system), but she has not yet applied this ability in other areas or in new creative ways and thus may more holistically become who she really is. Behind the Scenes The segment depicting Angela attending a Beyoncé concert was filmed at the live event itself. The singer performed in Los Angeles, CA on September 14, 2016 at Dodger Stadium. This was part of Beyoncé's "The Formation World Tour". External Links My So-Called Life : Angela in 2016 on YouTube Beth Hoyt Official Homepage Category:Fanfic Category:Videos